General Policies
General policies Behaivor policies #Cyber-bullying is far from allowed. This includes being rude, putting down others, discriminating because of race, gender, ethnicity, religion, sexual orientation, etc., intimidating others, harassing, threatening, or calling others inappropriate names. #Deliberately angering someone due to differing interests is known as''trolling and this will not be accepted. For example, purposely trashing a group of people because they like a show that you don't like is considered trolling. #Please be as respectful and considerate as possible when expressing your feelings. #Do not pose as anyone but you meaning do not pretend to be a celebrity, another user, etc. Role playing is acceptable as long as you notify the wiki community that you are a role play account. #When a bullying problem, argument, or any type of wiki violation occurs, if needed respond in the civil way by telling an admin. Do not retaliate in a negative way or violate other rules. #Do not bring up any topics, ask any questions, etc. that may be uncomfortable, disturbing, or highly controversial for other users. Using the wiki #Do not give out any personal information anywhere on the wiki. This especially includes your full name, your phone number, and your address. #Any form of profanity, vulgar language, sexual terminology, or offensive/inappropriate terms is not allowed and will not be tolerated. This is a family/kids based wiki and we will not accept that language. ##Additionally, the words ''hell, damn, and crap, although they are not entirely terribly words, are not allowed here. #Do not spam anywhere on the wiki. Spamming is posting/commenting the same thing over and over again, usually more than three times. #User pages are only to be edited by the user unless special circumstances, such as vandalism, arise. In that case, please get the user's permission before editing the profile. #Explicit, sexual, disturbing, offensive, or inappropriate content is not allowed. #Do not remove templates from pages unless they are falsely added and please refrain from drastically changing templates unless it is necessary. #Do not post any links or videos to full episodes before the episode has aired in all of the United States (HST). #Due to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act and laws about child internet safety, Wikia says that you must be 12 or over to have an account. Please be aware that if you are caught under 12 by Wikia, you will be globally blocked. #Warning templates, blocking templates, and banned from chat templates are only to be used by Austin & Ally Wiki staff. #All accounts controlled by the same person will be treated all as one person. If one account is blocked, all accounts will be blocked. In addition to this, if a user makes multiple accounts only to disrupt and violate the wiki rules, all accounts will be blocked for a longer amount of time. All users with multiple accounts must have "this" template on all of their user pages. #The Word of F**k and Suck and other Curses not allowed. These words are oftenly spoke at other wikis.But Here This wiki Don't Allow These Words. #Sending.writing or promoting any product at anyone Walls are not Allowed. If you want to Promote Your wiki First You have to take permission From the founder and then you will be allowed. Misc. #All sets of policies must be followed and are expected to be followed. #Not having read these policies is not a valid excuse. #Have Fan On This Wiki! Article/editing policies General editing policies #Please check to make sure that you are not creating a page that already exists or is identical, content wise, to another. #If you want to rename a page, please contact an administrator. #When editing a page, make sure to use proper grammar and punctuation- this means using standard English, properly placing commas and periods, using appropriate spacing, capitalizing the first letter of each sentence, etc. #Please refrain from using juvenile/immature language in any content you add. Be as mature and professional as possible when writing content. #If you see a page that violates the article rules and calls for deletion, notify an administrator. #Whenever necessary, please add a reference to back-up/verify the content added. Any claim that cannot be believed without a reliable source should have a reference. Unacceptable editing #Do not remove information unless you know it is false. Removing content for no valid reason is unacceptable. Please add an edit summary for all major content removal. #Do not add any inappropriate material (including offensive, sexual, and explicit material) to pages. #All pages and page edits must be relevant to Austin & Ally as well as deliver factual information. Do not make a page or add information that includes false information, centers around one's opinion, or is irrelevant. #Unnecessary editing is classified as making edits that make no contribution to the page whatsoever, often only done to gain edits, badges, and/or points. This is not allowed. These edits include: #Rewording sentences for no reason #Taking periods off pages and putting them back on #Adding extra punctuations #Taking off information then putting it back on #Adding the same information in different ways Suggestions for editing #Always identify what exactly you are adding and where you are getting your information from. Is what your adding factual? #Make sure to think over whether the information should be added or not. Will it make the page more informative? #Does the content your adding need a reference? If so, make sure you know what to reference and make sure it is a reliable source. Use the verifability page (coming soon) to help you. #Be bold in editing! Don't be scared to edit a page. If you're not completely sure of what your adding, just go ahead and add it and ask some users about your edit on the forum! If your edit was okay, great! If not, well you learn from your mistakes! #Include an edit summary. Edit summaries help inform users who check the history about the edit you made. Not only does this shape you into a more trustworthy user but it also helps users when they are trying to figure out a problem on the page. #Follow the layout guide! The layout guide is your guide to how the page should look. But if you feel the layout guide should be slightly changed to better deliver information, don't be afraid to tell the Head Admin! #Preview your edit! Always try and do this as much as possible so you can make sure your edit will turn out well. Preview before publish! #Always try and use proper english and punctuation in your edits! Also, make sure to use mature and professional language when writing your edits. Keep away from juvenile or immature language! #Look for errors! Try and find errors in edits that you can fix! Fixing errors can make a page ten times better! General rules for discussion #General Rules apply everywhere on the wiki meaning discussion is included. Please keep this in mind. #Be polite when speaking with users. Agree and disagree with others politely, no matter how different your opinions are. #Please use appropriate English when discussing. Standard English as well as correct punctuation is expected from all users. #Please use appropriate language #Chain links messages are not allowed. DO NOT post them anywhere. #Do not give out any personal information when discussing. This includes especially your full name, your phone number, and your address. #Do not bully or offend anyone in discussions. Please be as respectful as possible even if you disagree with others. Negative retaliation also falls under this category and will be identified as bullying . #Do not post anything that may disturb others or make people feel uncomfortable. #All content in discussions must be appropriate. #Please do not do anything to delibrately anger another person in a discussion.